In image processing, one goal may be to achieve contrast enhancement of image frames in, for example, a stream of digital video frames. Enhancing contrast within an image frame can allow for better visual differentiation between feature content within the image frame. The term contrast refers to the amount of brightness component differentiation that exists between image features within an image. Images having a higher contrast level generally display a greater degree of brightness component variation than those of lower contrast. Image brightness (e.g., luma in video images) is a measure of intensity after the image has been acquired with an imaging device or digitized by an analog-to-digital converter.